Lavender
by DramaDelicacy
Summary: It's a spark amongst the dark. xSasuxSakux .:Sequel to Magnolia:.


_Lavender_

:

-

"He'll be here any second now," Sai said as he stared at the entrance gate into Konoha. He looked to the side at Sakura and Naruto who were holding each other's hand.

"I'm not ready," Sakura admitted after a while.

"Me neither," Naruto smiled. He looked at her. "But it's our duty to protect our village."

"Will you have the heart to kill him if we have to?" Sakura looked at her best friend, she grabbed his hand tighter.

Naruto looked forward. The memories of them together years ago passed by his eyes. He could see them running through the gate, Sasuke walking slowly with his hands in his pockets and him and Sakura running ahead with Kakashi reading his book.

"He would kill us,"

The reality of the words stung. Sakura winced and the tears rolled down her cheeks. Sai looked at her with sympathy.

"Be strong," he said as he put his hand on her head, comforting her.

Sakura sobbed and nodded.

"He's here!" Kiba yelled suddenly. From the darkness of the dawn came up four figures. The mists cleared and there they were; Sasuke with his dark eyes, a girl with glasses, a guy that looked like Kisame, and another big guy with empty look in his eyes.

"Kisame, Juugo," Sasuke turned his head to one side. "You know what to do, go."

They both nodded and jumped off to the side toward the village. When they jumped on the roofs, Neji and Kiba jumped to follow them.

"They'll come back," Ino smiled encouragingly at herself and the others. "Have faith."

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura looked at the figure drawing nearer to them. He looked at them and sighed.

"Hand over the Hokage and the Elders and we will not bother you," Sasuke said, his tone cold.

"We refuse," Naruto said firmly.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he nodded.

"Very well, then it is too bad that I have to kill all of you," he said.

"Through my dead body," Naruto grinned.

"And mine," Sai said, he readied his brush.

"And mine," Sakura wore her gloves and clenched her fists.

"Then that's how it shall be," Sasuke said, no hesitation at all in his voice.

This made Sakura and Naruto flinched with pain.

_We'll be with him…_ _until the very end…_

And the three of them dashed toward him.

-

Sakura heaved. It was hard for her to breathe now that her chest was holed. She looked to her left where Sai died with a smile. A smile that wasn't fake. Her face crumpled in despair and tears flowed down her cheeks uncontrollably.

"Ungh…" she heard Naruto groaned. She pushed herself up and saw Naruto about three meters away from her. Sasuke walked toward him, his eyes cold.

She saw the bloodlust in his cold eyes and found herself trembling from both the pain and the fear. Then, she was dragging her worn body toward her dying best-friend.

"No!" she screamed, the tears now mixed up with the dirt and blood on her face made the water turn red. "Sasuke! Stop!!!" _In the end, even Naruto didn't have the heart to kill him! Naruto could've killed him! But he hesitated and this is where he ended at! _"Naruto spared your life! Spare his! _PLEASE_!"

He ignored her frantic screams and walked on. He stood in front of Naruto and stared down on him.

Naruto heaved and saw Sasuke looked down on him through his blurred vision. In the background he could hear his own hard breaths and someone screaming desperately far away. He looked to his left and saw something dragged itself toward him; the pink hair was easily noticeable.

He managed a smile and raised his trembling hand toward her as if saying his goodbye.

"Sasuke," he coughed. "Is this the end?"

Sasuke stopped.

"Yes," he said. The cold was gone from his tone and now seemed to be filled with regret and sadness.

"I'll see you on the other side then," he smiled. "Goodbye."

He closed his eyes. Sasuke shut his eyes tight and raised his sword. Then he swung it.

Sakura gasped, shocked. Then her chest throbbed with the pain.

"NO!" she gasped as she screamed. "AH! Naruto…!"

She grabbed her throbbing stomach and cried.

She could hear his footsteps coming nearer as he moved away from Naruto's dead body toward her.

She looked up, half of her face under the dirt, and gave the man a dirty look.

"Don't shoot me that look, Sakura," Sasuke sighed. "I'd still kill you no matter what you do."

Sakura coughed and buried her head into the dirt to muffle her screams from the pain both physically and mentally.

"You… killed him!" she screamed. "You murdered him! You killed your own best-friend! I hate you! I wish you rot in _HELL_!"

She heaved and then coughed blood. Sasuke clicked his tongue and sat down in front of her. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head up. She screamed in pain.

"What… are you doing?" she gasped.

"You're annoying, Sakura," he said as he looked into her green eyes.

Instead of screaming, she suddenly burst into hysteric cries.

"Why do you have to come and destroy everything?" she muttered.

Around her, there were only ashes and ruins and dead bodies of the villagers. Everyone she knew, Naruto, Sai, Tsunade-sama, Ino were all dead. The sky was red as the day was about to end. The dark smoke from the burning of the dead bodies and the village polluted the red sky.

"I asked you nicely," he said. "But you refused."

"They done nothing wrong!" she cried. "You're the one who's wrong but your pride and ego are too big for you to admit it!"

"Shut up!" he yelled, somehow angered by her words. He slammed her face to the dirt and she groaned at the pain.

Slowly, she felt all the pain fade away. There were too much and her body just couldn't cope with them. Her nerves shut down and she felt completely numb.

He stood up and raised his sword.

"Goodbye, Sakura,"

Sakura smiled as she looked up at him. Her tears made her face wet.

"I'll count the days until I see you again, Sasuke-kun," she closed her eyes and laid her head down on the ground. She touched the ground, took some of the dirt, and kissed those that she took.

_It's not so bad… to die on your hometown. At least we fought till the end. Too bad we lost… No…_

_We didn't really lose…_

From her blurred vision, she could see a lavender still purple amongst the dark ground. It seemed to glow.

"_Sakura-chan, do you still love him now?_" she could see Naruto sitting cross-legged next to the lavender, caressing the flower, smiling.

She sighed and smiled.

"I do," she muttered to herself.

"_I do, too. And I don't have anything to regret. I'm such a loser, aren't I?_"

Sakura chuckled and cried again.

"Me too," she sobbed. "We're such weaklings."

Sasuke frowned as he looked at his old teammate muttering to herself. He shook his head and raised his sword.

Sakura turned her body around so her head's facing him. Then she smiled as he swung his sword.

"I love you," she smiled. "We'll wait for you."

And it was over.

-

The lavender withered.

And the two best-friends were found smiling.

They died a quick death.

Uchiha Sasuke had destroyed his hometown and killed the Hokage, the Elders, and all the villagers.

He was now hunted for massive murder.

-

"_We're just two complete idiots for still loving him after all he'd done._"

"_But what can we do? I mean, once a part of the team 7, always a team 7. It's this bond we have._"

"_Let's go, Naruto, we have a long time of waiting in our hands._"

"_I wonder if there's ramen on the other side_."

"_It never hurt to dream,_"

-

Okay, this is the sequel of the story 'Magnolia' (:

Hope you like it, if not love it xD

Reviews are always, always appreciated and you know I _do_ appreciate them (:

iSilhouette.


End file.
